


Painted Red (artwork)

by ARTofOTK



Category: Thunderheart (1992)
Genre: Digital Art, Discipline, Domestic Discipline, Drawing, Fanart, Illustration, M/M, Punishment, Spanking, spanking art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 19:36:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21021146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ARTofOTK/pseuds/ARTofOTK
Summary: Illustration of a spanking scene, as part of a fic/art trade. Don't look if M/M discipline ain't your jam! ;)





	Painted Red (artwork)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thecarlysutra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecarlysutra/gifts).

> I drew this scene based on a short fic by thecarlysutra. It's only been posted to a private group but I'll add a link here if they ever share it on AO3! Anyway, I really enjoyed the challenge of capturing the likeness of both Val Kilmer and Graham Greene... I've never watched Thunderheart but became a fan of Graham from TV... He hosted a crime doc called "Exhibit A" and I watched "The Adventures of Dudley the Dragon" as a kid, where he played Mr. Crabby Tree - a guy in a tree suit, lol! Thinking back, he could've delivered some wicked spankings with those branchy limbs! XD

If you like this piece, you might like to know that I started a DeviantArt account for all my spanking-related drawings! I do have most of my art embedded in my AO3 posts, but it might be easier to browse through them on DeviantArt. My gallery can be checked out [HERE!](https://www.deviantart.com/artofotk/gallery/)


End file.
